1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tray for the shipment of frozen items. More particularly, this invention relates to a tray for frozen items which prevents a frozen item from contact with any other frozen item during the shipment thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fried pies are sold in large numbers at restaurants, particularly, drive-in restaurants which also feature hamburgers, malted drinks, etc. These fried pies are generally prepared at these restaurants by taking uncooked pies, which have previously been frozen, and cooking them in a deep fat frier.
The pies are shipped in a frozen condition from the point of manufacture through a distribution system in a frozen condition and finally to a particular restaurant, where they are to be cooked and sold. The pies are generally arranged in trays which, in turn, are arranged in shipping boxes or cartons. The boxes with trays of frozen pies therein, from the time of manufacture and packaging until they reach their final destination, are stored in trucks and warehouses where the temperature is maintained considerably below freezing.
One of the final steps in the manufacture of the pies is the covering of these pies, now frozen, with a liquid glaze which immediately freezes on the surface of the pies. This glaze produces the brown appearance on the surface when the pie is cooked.
During the terminal stage of shipment or possibly during stages of transit from truck to warehouse, it is possible for the pies to be exposed to a high enough ambient temperature for a sufficient period of time to cause the glaze to melt or soften. This melting or softening of the glaze sometimes causes two or more pies to stick together. When these stuck pies are later separated, it is possible for the dough covering to tear away from one or more pies and spill the contents into the fat of the deep fat frier. This contamination could create obvious problems involving the subsequent usage of the fat in the deep fat frier.
Therefore, it is a principal object and purpose of this invention to keep the pies separated from one another to prevent any possibility of their sticking together.
It is known to ship frozen pies in boxes and trays. Reference is made to the U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,363, Catron, "Stacking Trays and Container for Perishable Items", issued on Dec. 16, 1975. The Catron patent shows a tray which is rectangular (non-square). The trays are stacked one on top of another in a box with each tray being turned 90.degree. out of orientation with the adjacent trays. The tray has a central projection which separates one group of frozen items from another group thereof. The tray provides no separation for the individual frozen items in a group. Although the Patent refers to fried pies, it is known that the tray described in Catron is utilized to transport frozen pies.